


Late Night Conclusions

by J_33



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beer, Dance Moms, F/M, more than friends???, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_33/pseuds/J_33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is pretty clueless, but from the help of a certain archer, he is starting to connect the dots, and realize maybe there's something more between him and Natasha Romanov than just beer and Dance Mom's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Conclusions

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the recent heart retching Age of Ultron trailers that have been released I really needed to write something happy, before a dark storm engulfs in less than a month. Please Enjoy!

It was late.

 

That was Steve’s only thought when he heard a knocking sound coming from his apartment door. Normally he would be a little more cautious before opening the door at this hour, but there was only one person who would visit him at exactly 11:23pm, and that person was Natasha Romanov.

 

He didn’t bother saying anything when he opened the door. He just stepped to the side, as she strolled right in carrying a pack of beers. Steve knew that she had just gotten back from a mission, by the look in her eyes. One that portrayed her exhaustion, but the adrenaline that he had also become accustomed to since joining SHIELD.

 

Natasha took a seat on his couch, putting her feet up on his coffee table. Steve locked the door, and sat down next to her.

 

“Have you watched Dance Mom’s yet?” she asked, logging into his Netflix account (that she surprised him with one afternoon).

 

“I was actually looking forwards to some sleep,” he said, nudging her with his elbow.

 

“God, Steve, could you be any more boring. It’s not even midnight yet?” she said, opening a can of beer.

 

“Fine,” he said, grabbing a beer for himself, “but only one episode.”          

 

He took a sip of the beer, and gagged slightly. “What is this?” he asked.

 

“Most of the stores are closed, you should be happy I found this, no matter the interesting taste,” she said.

 

“It sure is interesting, and that’s coming from a guy who drank beer during the depression.”

 

“Hey, if you drink it long enough, your mouth goes numb, and then you can’t even taste it,” she said with a smile.

 

“I’ll take that as a good thing,” he said, leaning back into the couch as she pushed play.

 

***

 

Who knew a show about parents of some little dancing girls, would be so entertaining. One episode turned to one season, and by the time that ended, Natasha was too tipsy to go anywhere, and Steve was too tired to drive, so she ended up spending the night.

                                        

He woke up to find her still sleeping on the couch. Steve went to cover her with a blanket, when he saw the outline of a bruise around her eye that he hadn’t noticed last night. No wonder she was happy to drink whatever form of alcohol she could get her hands on, no matter how poisonous it probably was.

 

Steve decided to let her sleep, so he left her a note telling her to stay as long as she liked, and went off to SHIELD headquarters.

 

In the locker room he ran into Clint.

 

“Have you seen Nat, at all?” he asked.

 

“She spent the night in my apartment. Had a little too much to drink, so she didn’t drive home.”

 

That caused a smirk to grow on the archers face. “What’s so funny?” Steve asked.

 

“It’s nothing really. It’s just… how much did she drink?” Clint asked.

 

“A few beers, why?”

 

“Natasha can beat even Tony in a drinking match. I don’t think she was drunk Cap, I think she just didn’t want to be alone,” Clint said.

 

“The mission went that badly?”

 

“It was no walk in the park, but you should give yourself some credit. Maybe she just wanted to spend some time with you,” Clint said with a wink, before walking away.

 

Steve sat down on the bench, and all he could think about was how much he wanted to watch more Dance Mom’s, and the only person he wanted to watch it with: Natasha Romanov.

 

_Well, shit._

**Author's Note:**

> I was just gonna make this a short prompt, but of course it got longer then expected. Thanks for reading, and since Spring Break just started I"ll have a lot of free time so request some prompts below. Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
